Angel of Death
by AnimeAddicts7
Summary: Airyn Tenshi, from a rough life on the streets, she has come to U.A for a part time job at age seventeen. And someone there is giving her major deja vu, but she can't seem to remember why. What will happen to her over the course of this job? Find out on the next episode of Angel of Death. (ON BREAK)
1. Prologue

It was that week's free day. Like any other free day, I was wandering about with the gang, in disguises of course. Our wanted posters were extremely accurate. Yes, I was in a gang. A dangerous one. My role wasn't of a fighter though, despite how much I pleaded to be involved. I had a Healing Quirk, because of which, I was never allowed near any raids. I couldn't really argue with them, it's hard to be a rebellious teenager when your life and the lives of your only friends are at stake. Anyway, it was free day. A day when everyone put on their disguises and went out for fun and not violence, the only two reasons anyone else left the basement. I left to get groceries once a week as my additional daylight. While walking around, our boss, Runocyu, we called him Runo, led us into an alleyway for a short cut to downtown. Two other people were walking our way. As usual, I avoided eye contact and tried not to act tense. Every time we walked by people I always tensed up, like anyone would recognize us at any moment. Sometimes I forgot we were wearing disguises. When our groups were parallel, I did something that was forbidden; I paused and caught the girl's eye. We locked gazes for an instant, and in that instant, she knew. I knew too. The girl grabbed the boy walking beside her by the arm and pulled him to a halt. My eyes widened in panic and I slammed my side into the member we called 'The Brute', who was big, but sweet. Counter to what I was hoping for, he stopped moving and turned to look at me strangely.

"Run," was the only thing I had to say, to trigger a scuffle. Brute picked me up and tossed me upward, I landed on one of the buildings above, rolled away from the edge, and stayed still, following procedure. I breathed deeply, my heart was racing. I blocked out the crashes and yells and closed my eyes tightly. Whenever a fight started, I was to stay quiet and out of the way. If I got hurt, I couldn't heal myself. They didn't want to risk not having their healer in commission, I was too valuable. Not many people are healers despite the fact that most people have quirks and share them with others. I have always wanted to fight. There's something about heroes always wanting to protect people and then failing that I enjoyed. A piercing shriek breached my mind. Now it was too enticing not to have a peek. So, carefully I got to my knees, and crawled across the rough building roof, to the edge. I lay down with my head on my arms, able to see into the alley. I frowned a little. It was over. The girl's clothes were ripped and she was on the ground, holding the upper half of the boy on her lap. Both covered in blood. I didn't think I enjoyed what I saw.

"Airyn!" I turned my head lazily to Runo. "We've got some injuries down here, if you don't mind."

I sighed, stood up and lifted my arms. A long, rubbery, flesh colored thing as thick as a rope wrapped around my waist tightly not a moment later. I dropped my arms to my sides when it finished winding around me. I was then slowly lifted from the roof and pulled back down to the ground. The arm slapped back into place next to Shinonoki as my left foot touched the pavement. Quickly as usual, I healed my group. Burns and small cuts made up the majority of the wounds, pretty easy to heal. As my hand grazed over Runo's right arm (he always insisted on being healed last; I thought it was chivalrous, everyone else thought he believes he was stronger than them) my eyes fell onto the girl again. She was crying softly over the boy. I grimace when my eyes fell on him. Shallow breathing and way too much blood loss. Even if an ambulance were to be called now, he wouldn't make it.

"Let's get out of here before the police arrive," Runo said, rubbing his newly healed forearm. There were murmured agreements all around. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the boy and the girl. They both looked around my age. Such a shame for someone so young to die. A real shame. He was awfully handsome too.

"Airyn, come on," Fumuru yelled from what sounded like a far away place. I swiveled my head around. They were all exiting the alley the way we had came.

"One sec!" I yelled back.

"We'll be waiting around the corner,"

"OK!" I waited for her to disappear with the others before I looked back to the kids. I held my breath for a moment, thinking hard about what I was about to do, then I walked forward. The girl's head snapped up as I approached. She glared at me.

"You're with them," She said in a choked voice. I didn't answer her.

"You're the one that healed them," She continued. I kneeled down beside her.

"Be quiet," I whispered harshly, "I'm going to help him."

Gently, I placed a hand on his chest. His wounds began to close and his breathing became normal at my touch. The girl looked up at me teary eyed.

"Thank you," She breathed. I shook my head and pressed bloody finger to my lips.

"Listen, stumble out of the alley in a few minutes and say you've been attacked, please. I'd appreciate it," I said. She started to nod, but then stopped.

"I should call the authorities, you are part of a wanted gang,"

"Please don't," I knew this was a mistake.

The girl was silent for a moment, then she answered, "Fine. I won't tell anyone, but only because you helped,"

I smiled. Then straightened, and ran off after the rest.

(idk how to do the cool line thing that separates stuff so thatll do for now)

This is just something I thought of randomly. I have chapter one finished and I'll post it after a breif polishing, if people like where this is going. I hope you will...


	2. Chapter 1

I looked up at the massive building before me. It's blue windows glittered in the afternoon sun. I sighed wistfully, then I sighed again but nervously. There was, of course, nothing to be worried about, just starting at a part-time job in a famous school full of heroes. My hair was cut short and I had dyed it brown, not to mention the fact I was wearing green contact lenses. No one would notice me. My wanted poster wasn't up anymore so I shouldn't be worried either way. But I was. I shook these thoughts out of my head as best I could. Time to go to work.

I took one step forward. Then another, and another, and soon I was at the door.

But before I could open it, it swung open on its own, smacked into me, and I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ow…" I mumbled, rubbing my hip and using the wall to stand again. The people that opened the door filed out of the building, talking cheerfully. None of them noticed me watching. I looked at what they were wearing and figured they must be hero course students, who will probably my main clients in the future. Their teacher walked out behind them, looking like he didn't want to be there, or anywhere. He also looked really tired. His class was pretty energetic. I'd get tired of that shit too.

"You should take a day off, get a substitute or something," I said, learning on the way coolly and attracting the teacher's attention.

"That's not really how this works," he replied in a bored tone. I shrugged.

"Sorry, I've never been to a hero school before," and gesturing to the door, "I need in."

The teacher caught the door before it closed, but asked one more question before I passed through:

"Who are you exactly?"

I grinned sweetly, "I'm the new assistant nurse!" The teacher said nothing more, but a single nod was sufficient. I stepped into the buildings front entrance, the air conditioning made a fwoosh sound in my ears as I entered. My skin prickled at the sudden chill. It really didn't need to be this cold in here. The cold always made me a little uncomfortable. It reminded me of that day. My breath hitched thinking about it. I was so focused on the temperature and the worst day of my past that I didn't notice a small old lady walking up to me.

"You must be Airyn Tenshi, correct?"

At first, I looked around at my eye level, a bit startled, but an amused "down here, dear," got me looking in the right place. Which was down.

"Yep!" I replied pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Recovery Girl!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Tenshi," Recovery Girl said before waving the jumbo sized needle-like thing she used as a cane in the air and starting toward the elevator. "How about Attacks show you around a little before we begin?"

Recovery Girl took me on a tour of all the important parts of the U.A facility, which took a good two hours. I had arrived at U.A around the last class of the day so most of the students were gone now. A couple stragglers walked the halls. They gave me interested glances as we passed. I figured that they didn't know they were getting another nurse. Due to the recent influx of injuries, they decided to hire me part-time. I'd work on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and whenever they called me in. I hoped they wouldn't do even more dangerous training now that I was here. That wouldn't be very smart. I mean, sure, they could execute a bit less caution since there were going to be two healers, but still. I'd heard some crazy things about this school. Recovery Girl finally led me to the nurses office after showing me around Heights Alliance. Nowhere inside, just the classes in each dorm. I tried to remember as much as possible, in case I needed to do house calls for whatever reason.The nurses office was rather standard: a couple beds, IV bags in the corner -wait, what?-, medicine cabinets, and a small desk. Recovery girl had taken another smaller desk from an empty classroom and put it in an empty corner, opposite the bed by the window. It was just where I liked it. I liked to be in corners, it gave me a sense of security. Like while I'm squished in a corner I feel like I'm safe from everything. I've always like being against walls and in corners. Maybe because that's where I spent most of my time when I was younger. I was then shown where everything was placed in the medicine cabinet, which mostly contained pain killers, bandages and assorted candies. I kept careful note of all of these things very carefully. After all of this, Recovery Girl left me alone for a moment to organize the items I had brought with me in my pocket on my new desk. And finally, I explained once more how my quirk operated before parting. My quirk made food cells into powerful healing cells. I touch my hand to the injured area and the palm of my hand acts as a magnet for the healing cells. It quickly draws them to the spot and heal it. But if you don't eat enough in one day I can't use it fully. It will start to take pieces of vital organs instead of food cells. So, yeah. Good thing Recovery Girl keeps so much candy.

It was dark out when I left the building, and considerably colder. I went the back way out of the U.A building, the closest to the nurses office, which led around to Heights Alliance. It was a longer walk, but I wanted to get one last look at things. I couldn't see anymore than the shadowy outlines of looming buildings all in a row, which was good, I could try to remember which dorm was which. I noticed something strange as I walked by the dorms. There was a light coming from the back of one of them. I debated in my head whether to investigate or to leave, because it was none of my business. I made some very compelling arguments on both sides, but settled on investigate with a cliché, "what could go wrong?" and started toward the light. I noticed two more things on my way over: the light flickered at random intervals, like a flame, and I could here voices. They weren't talking in hushed, quick whispers like one would do if they were up to something, but chatting freely and laughing. I sighed softly and began to turn back for the path. Just some kids have a campfire. But one of the kids said something that made me stop and turn back to the light of the flame.

"...so I heard they caught that dangerous gang over the summer,"

I stepped closer to hear better. It wasn't eavesdropping if the conversation involved you, right?

"Yeah, but there are rumors that there's still one at large," a male voice said this.

"Those are just that, rumors. They caught all of them,"

"Except for the one that died last year,"

Oh no… I tried to move my legs. I tried to run away. I wanted to keep listening though.

"What was that girl's name?"

"It was something weird,"

"Adelaide,"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

I learned forward. Mistake. My foot went out to steady myself and in doing so, I stepped on a twig. The snap made a feeling if dread melt down my body. Time to leave. I ran off, but not without hearing footsteps on grass and a, "who's there?". That was a close one.


	3. Chapter 2

I flicked at the action figure on my desk on a cloudy Monday morning. Business as a nurse was slow, which I guessed was a good thing. It meant no one was hurt. The student files in front of my lay open at the students Kaminari, Denki and Kirishima, Eijiro. I was trying to decide which one looked the coolest for my own amusement. I firmly decided on Kirishima winning the cool award and flipped the page to continue my game. This went on until I had gone throigh every single student, after that, I went through the winners to try and figure out and ultimate champion. This took a rather long time and before I knew it, the time had come for lunch. Recovery Girl offered me two options: eat in the staffroom or the regular cafeteria. It's not like I don't like people, but I kinda don't, and I do like kids and whatnot, but I was seriously leaning toward staffroom, until, of course, I remembered that it would be full of pro heroes. So, minutes later, I found myself shuffling through a lunch line in the cafeteria, getting odd glances left and right. I did not like it when people looked at me like I was a sewer rat standing on its hind legs in a top hat and tuxedo. I strayed into the middle of the room, looking for a place to sit, preferably a table with a small amount of children. After a moment I realized, there were no tables with small amounts of children. I sighed. I might as well get accustomed to these kids, I might see them often. I slid over to a table with some kids that I had seen in the folder and stood awkwardly for a bit until they noticed me, well, until one of them noticed me and pointed. Time to talk and not just stand there.

I took a deep breath, and let it out with words, "Uh, hi… I'm Airyn Tenshi, can I sit?" Perfect.

"Umm… Sure…" One of the boys, I think Ojiro, said apprehensively. I nodded and sat on the end, a seat away from another kid I forgot the name of. I started eating quietly, paying no attention to the fact that they were all looking at me. All five of them. Eyes locked on me. Their gazes fell away after a minute or two and they began to continue the conversation they were having when I interrupted. Diagonal to me, one of the five continued to look at me. In retaliation, I looked back. I looked her directly in the eyes, leaning a bit closer in every passing second, until she blinked and I relaxed.

"I win," I said with a smile. The girl seemed confused.

"What?"

"I win," I reiterated, "that was a staring contest, right?"

The girl laughed. "Sure," she said, before joining the other students in conversation. While she spoke, I examined her, trying to remember her name. I think it was Jiro. Kyoka Jiro. She was rather pretty and was apparently pretty cool. Most people would have been way more weirded out by my staring contest bit. I did it a lot. Whenever someone stared at me for a certain amount of time, I stare back until they blink and then say I won. Ninety-nine percent of the people I do that to think I'm insane.

I ate my food quickly, as I usually do. I eat little and I eat it fast. It was a habit I picked up back when I was with the gang. I was eight when I started doing that. They all tried to stop me from doing it but they couldn't. Sometimes they could make me eat a little more by saying, "what if this is your last meal" but that was it. Oh, and I never ate breakfast. I essentially starved myself. Not for any particular reason, just because I wanted to. I mean, if there was a large amount of food I could eat without having to work for it, sign me up, but otherwise it was starvation. Putting the topic of food aside, I found my way to the garbage cans (boxes?) when I finished my food and dumped what was left on my tray, then piled it on top of two other trays that were there. Sort of like a restaurant I'd been to before. With the lunch ordeal out of the way, I headed toward the elevators.

"Oh, hold the door!" I heard someone call out as the elevator doors began to slide shut. I caught the left side with my hand and the girl that called to me rushed inside.

"Thanks," she said. I glanced at her and nodded, then glanced back. I squinted at her. She looked oddly familiar…

"Hey… Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. The girl looked at me for a moment. I saw a spark of recognition in her eye for a split second and then it vanished.

"No, I don't think so," she replied shortly, turning away from me. She was lying. I sighed. It wasn't worth the trouble to try and get her to tell the truth. Maybe I really didn't know her. I couldn't stop thinking about it though, how I could have sworn I'd seen her somewhere. As soon as I got back to the nurses office I sat at my desk and flipped open the student folder again. There. I put a finger on the page and said the words as I slid the tip of it underneath them.

"Yaoyorozu, Momo. Seventeen years old… huh… my age," The more I looked, the more familiar she seemed.

"Looking through the files again?"

I jumped and looked up. Recovery Girl stood in the doorway smiling kindly. I laughed nervously. Oh god, she probably thought I was so weird. I'd been going through the student files all day. I might've been trying to memorize them since no one was in today. I quickly shut the folder and shoved it into my desk with a weak grin. Recovery Girl laughed.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything, could you go fetch me Mr. Monoma? I've been meaning to ask him how he keeps getting those bruises on his neck,"

I nodded, glad for something to do that isn't memorizing a bunch of kids I'd probably never meet.

"He should be on the third floor," She informed me as I closed the door. I marched down the hall, stopped in front of the elevator, then changed course to head for the stairs. I needed the exercise. The stairway was a bit darker than I'd expected. For a school with so much money you'd think they would have better lighting. I spiraled down to the third floor feeling my legs burning as I leaned against the door and pushed it open.

"... Awh, come on Aizawa! I just bought new wine and I cleaned last night!" a woman with long black hair and dressed in a… revealing costume was pursuing the dead-inside teacher that I saw my first day. He seemed to be attempting an escape into the staffroom, I think.

"I said no," he said in a frustrated tone.

"Wh-y?"

"I have plans,"

"Plans- what plans? You never have-" He entered the room and slammed the door in her face.

"-plans… Dammit,"

"That was pretty rude," I commented. The woman spun around, startled. I waved and she chuckled.

"Yeah, right? I've been trying to get him to give in for ten minutes!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Have you asked anyone else on the staff?" I asked. I approached her casually, and, drawing nearer, I could see the exasperated creases in her forehead. Due to this, I figured that she had asked the other staff. She proved me correct by saying:

"Yes, I've asked everyone! They all said they had plans,"

"I'd go if it was legal for me to drink wine,"

She laughed. "Thanks for saying so,"

"No problem. Hey, have you seen a kid named Monoma recently, or…"

"Oh, yeah!" she pointed down the hall, "He just went into the classroom. Why, is he in trouble?"

"Thank you, and no. Recovery Girl just wants to ask him something," I said and as I was starting down the hall, she asked me for my name.

"Airyn Tenshi," I replied, "nice to meet you."

When I got home that night, I collapsed onto my sofa and fell asleep, tired from my excessive walkage. As I slept, I dreamt of the girl that I saw on the elevator, Yaoyorozu… I dreamt she was covered in blood, crawling out of a dark alley and clawing at my legs. She grabbed my ankle with a bloody hand and dragged me into darkness. I didn't see that girl again until the first snowfall of winter. Or should I say, blizzard? It sure seemed like one.


End file.
